Problem: William did 14 fewer sit-ups than Emily around noon. Emily did 72 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did William do?
Explanation: Emily did 72 sit-ups, and William did 14 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $72 - 14$ sit-ups. She did $72 - 14 = 58$ sit-ups.